Onegai, Valentine
by LeMoNs Chan
Summary: That's right! It's Valentines day and Sasuke is harassed by chocolate giving girls. There's just one thing that isn't chocolate. A love letter? From NARUTO! YAOI SASXNARU.
1. REDefault Chapter

**Blah Blah Blah-**

Lemons- I just HAD to have a fic like this...

Naruto- Stupid yaoi freak.

Lemons- Shhhh. Naru-chan. You're just as excited as I am.

Naru-chan: DON'T PUT MY NAME AS NARU-CHAN! I'M NARUTO, DAMNIT!

Lemons- But Naru-chan is soooo cute!

Naru-chan: Damn you!

Sasuke-kuuuun: She made kun all... uuuuuun...

Lemons- Hehe... This is going to be fun

**-Fin**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... Sadly...**

NOTE: Some things you'll see;

- divider

'Muaha' thoughts

"Eat me" speaking

**Chapter 0 Prologue...-** Onegaaaaiiiii You make me tingle inside!

It was Valentines Day. Oh yes. Valentines Day. You know what happens then, right? All the little love sick girls put their nasty little chocolates in the face of the -HOTTEST- guy in school. Well. The hottest guy in school just so happened to be Uchiha Sasuke. Unless you'd like to count the teachers. Kakashi...

"SASUKE-KUUUUN" A girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she pummled Sasuke with chocolates. "

please accept my chocolate!"

Sasuke gave her his trademark glare and coldly walked right past her. 'I don't want your fucking chocolate.' he thought to himself bitterly. What was with all these girls, anyway? As if they didn't harass him enough, they had to work double-time on this wretched day. Can't they just take the hint? Sasuke wasn't into them, not into girls even. Girls left invisible scars on him. He knew they only liked him because he 'looked good' or was the 'richest guy in school.' None of them liked him because of who he was. Hell, no girl even knew him, the real him.

"Damn that Sasuke!" A girl hissed softly as she comforted her broken-hearted friend. "Don't worry, Kiri, you deserve better."

"But no man is a good as Sasuke!" Kiri queitly sobbed on her friend. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at that.

It was the same on every Valentines day. Some girl comes up to Sasuke, offers him chocolate, and gets shot down. Heh. Not that they'd learn their place after that.

Sakura came prancing up to Sasuke offering her own chocolate. "Sasuke-kun! I made this especially for you" she said with a small giggle.

Great, not only did he have to deal with _those_ girls, he had to deal with Sakura too. Sakura was one of those girls that NEVER learned her place, never. Sakura was probably the one who got shot down the most in this entire school, the bloody fool. Wasn't there a queer green guy with bushy eyebrows that always chased after her? Why couldn't she just find someone who was _willing_ to date her?

'I hate giggling,' he thought to himself and ignored even Sakura's chocolate. "Yeah. Whatever." He said while passing her. 'Can't I get to my fucking locker without being harassed by girls?'

A random boy came up to Sasuke, offering a chocolate. "Sasuke... I.. I made this for you.." he said shyly.

Sasuke gave the guy the same response as the girls and walked past him, ignoring his offering. 'Ok. Can't I get to my fucking locker without being harassed by girls or boys?'

Naruto stood leaning against Sasuke's locker, holding up a dark chocolate heart in a box.

"Not you too!" Sasuke said in an exasperated tone. The last thing he needed was his best friend giving him chocolate. Wait.. Naruto was his best friend? Well. He was the only person he could really tolerate..

"Not me too, what?" Naruto asked in his usual confused tone, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. "I got this from Sakura-chan!" He said with a small giggle, clutching the chocolate to his chest like a high school girl.

Pushing Naruto out of the way, Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the combination into his lock. "I can't believe you accepted something from that love-sick freak."

"Hey! Sakura-chan isn't a love-sick freak!" The blond growled. 'Why Sakura-chan? Why do you have to like him?' Naruto frowned inwardly. Why was Sasuke always lovingly embraced by Sakura while he was left in the dark? And Sasuke didn't even like her! Why couldn't she smother him with all that attention?

Sasuke snickered softly, opening his locker forcefully, accidentily slamming it into Naruto's head. "Ooops... Sorry Dobe. My locker was stuck."

Naruto gripped his forehead, nearly dropping the chocolate.. "OWWWW! Liar! Argh! That fucking hurt!"

Sasuke merely shrugged and looked into his locker for his textbooks. "Hmmm.. What's this?" he mused while picking up a lavender envelope and examining it.

On the front it said 'To Sasuke' with gold pen. On the flap there was a sticker in the shape of a pair of lips. That slightly amused the Uchiha. It was probably another stupid letter from another love-sick girl. Ah, the troubles with being so unwantingly popular.

Naruto peeked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what it was. "What the hell is that?" he laughed. "SASUKE HAS A 'SECRET' ADMIRER!" He yelled out into the halls, grinning from ear to ear, white teeth gleaming in taunting mirth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to look at it. He had to say that all the girls eventually told them they had a crush, not held it in. Holding it in to them would be like... Like... Well.. He wouldn't really know since they usually came out with it.

Naruto grabbed the letter from Sasuke and ran off to the cafeteria where everyone who, got shot down by Sasuke or was there just to hang out, seemed to be.

Sasuke blinked then closed his locker and followed him. If he knew Naruto like he thought he did, Naruto was going to be an idiot and read the letter aloud.

"EVERYONE, SASUKE'S GOT A 'SECRET' ADMIRER!" The blond chirped, getting everyone's attention. Naruto jumped onto a cafeteria table and read the letter aloud with a huge grin on his face. "_Dear Sasuke-sama,_" he started.

Sasuke walked in and stood at the doorway. Surprisingly, he himself wanted to hear what was inside the letter.

"_Sasuke._" Naruto continued, "_I've always admired you from afar... Your dark eyes like deep pools that draw me in... Oh Sasuke! I just want you to hold me in your arms... I want you to kiss me forever. You're always on my mind... In my heart and... Oooohh Sasuke! Just thinking about you sends tingles up my spine and... Somewhere else..._"

Naruto paused so everyone can laugh. Sasuke had to give it to him, the letter was very funny. He even found himself laughing rather hard. How pathetic could this person be?

Naruto laughed and read the last part. "_Sasuke, My love. Yours truly, Naruto_"

Everyone's eyes widened and their laughter grew.

Sasuke's laughter stopped in an instant and his eyes bugged out of his head. He looked up at Naruto, practically gaping.

Naruto's eyes went unnaturally wide and he looked over at Sasuke with a scared look on his face. "SASUKE! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

-

A/N-Hmmmmm... What do you guys think? Should I continue? You guys DO wanna see all the dirty stuff I have planned, right, right? Hehe...

REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! You -are greater than- me if you review, ok? much love!

EDIT: Yes, I've.. Revised and corrected most of my mistakes. I have no beta reader so.. I kinda just skim through it myself. Sorry if ya'll were expecting another chapter, or even for this to be longer. Please try and remember this is a prologue, and they don't have to be long. I'm going to revise the other chapters before working on the new one. Sorry if you're disappointed, but I must!

-Lemons


	2. Chapter 1

Blah Blah Blah---

Naru-chan: Meow...

Lemons- Did you just... meow... Naru-chan?

Naru-chan: I SAID STOP CALLING ME NARU-CHAN! I'M NARUTO! NA-RU-TO!

Lemons- Right, Naru-chan. You little cutie, you.

Sasuke-kuuuun: Yeah.. What's with this long uuuuun?

Lemons- It just sounds like it's being moaned. Aha!

Sasuke-kuuuun: ..... Right...

Naru-chan: .....

Lemons- THANK YOU SO FOOKING MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Naru-chan: ... This bitch deserves nother disclaimer...

Lemons- NO! ANYTHING BUT A DISCLAI-

---Fin

WARNING:BEWARE OR YOU MIGHT OR WILL GET A NOSEBLEED, SO AND SO DOES STUFF TO THEMSELF.... Hmm.. Sexual stuff.... Please keep your hands together, and if they wander, don't forget to wash 'em.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto..... Sadly...

Chapter 1 - Since when did Sex Gods not need Ukes?

Ahhh.. Yes. Valentines day. It was a day of love. It was a day of caring. It was a day of chocolates. It was a day-

"-Full of shit! I fucking hate Valentines day!" Naruto roared when school let out. "Sasuke. That fucking bastard! He tricked me into reading that bogus letter!"

Shikamaru rubbed his throbbing temples. As you probably would have guessed by now. Naruto had been ranting on about the letter incident since lunch ended. "Yes. Naruto. I got the picture the first time," he sighed. "How troublesome"

"You just can't comprehend!" Naruto hissed. "Everyone's going to think I'm gay!"

"Well, are you?"

"N-No!"

".... Then why'd you stutter?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! I DIDN'T STUTTER!" Naruto yelled. "Jeeze. I thought you'd understand me, Shikamaru!" and with that he ran off. Where to? To get some ramen of course.

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. "That idiot. If he didn't make such a huge deal out of it everyone would have forgot about it easily... I think.." And since when did Naruto know a big word like... Comprehend?

----

Sasuke looked around before leaving school grounds. He was sooooo not in the mood to be harassed by a chocolate whore. He, being smart and all, went out of school the back way. So hopefully he was safe from some raving fangirl.

There was a flash of blond hair then.

BOOM.

"Watch where you're fucking going, damn it!" screamed the blond boy.

"Oh. It's you." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Naruto looked up and growled. "Don't 'it's you' me, bub!"

"Ok then. Oh, it's the letter boy. Were you making another delivery? Please avoid going into my locker to place your 'what turns you on' list in there." Sasuke smirked.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke flashed an amused grin. "You always start it, idiot."

"Look out!" came the voice of a young girl...?

Naruto looked up only to be wet with freezing cold water.

Sasuke coughed. "Guh..."

"I'm sorry!" the girl squealed quickly before going back inside her house.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Who... Who the fuck throws water off their balcony?" he growled. "AHHHHH THIS IS NOT MY DAY! FUCK YOU VALENTINES DAY!"

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Ah! Dobe, that's classic! Seems something like that would happen to you."

Naruto sneezed, shivering. "Y-yeah. W-whatever! Y-you'll g-get your u-upcoming s-soon!" he threatened.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He just barely noticed something. Naruto was wearing white. God yes he was wearing white. He could visibly see Naruto's lithe form and groaned mentally. Wait? Groan? For Naruto? No, never! Ok. Maybe only today. It's Valentines and all. He wouldn't mind admitting that Naruto looked damn sexy when wet. He was sure Naruto looked orgasm sexy when wet and naked.

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look when he noticed he was staring. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! You did this in spite of me. You bastard! I'll get you for this!" he sneezed then left Sasuke to his dirty thoughts of him.

----

Shikamaru and Ino waved to Naruto from the ramen stand.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Well. You know. The same old shit." he looked from Shikamaru to Ino and quirked a brow. Shikamaru... and Ino? He knew something was going on but just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ino smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened unnaturally. "INO HYPNOTIZED SHIKAMARU AND MADE HIM GO OUT WITH HER?!?!" he shouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "No, you idiot. We're going out.."

Naruto still couldn't comprehend. "Oh. She couldn't get chocolate so she's taking you out to eat ramen?"

Ino gritted her teeth. "WE'RE GOING OUT ON A DATE YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at Naruto in an outraged tone.

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru.

He nodded.

Naruto burst into tears from laughing. "Shikamaru and Ino, sitting in a ramen stand! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Ino smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Just order some ramen and shut up."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pouted. "Geeze Shikamaru. You pick the most violent girls... One Miso Ramen!"

The ramen stand owner nodded and placed an already prepared bowl infront of him.

Naruto began to gobble it up right away in fear that Ino might hit him again.

Sure enough, Ino smacked him and he almost choked on his noodles from heaven. Oh why were women always out to kick his ass?

----

Sasuke stood in his shower, thinking about todays events. It seemed kind of suspicious that all of that was happening to Naruto. Sure. Naruto was a klutz and messed up a lot but never has he had that much bad luck. Did he really write that letter? Or was someone out to get him?

He turned the knob on the shower, making it a bit warmer. Whatever he did. He couldn't get that picture of Naruto out of his head. Wet Naruto. He groaned. 'No.' he thought. 'It's Naruto we're talking about. I do not have a hard-on from that.. That idiot..... That sexy, lean, fuckable idiot.'

Uchiha Sasuke. Sex God of the school and Konoha village. Did not need a hard-on from the school's and village's number one loudest ninja. Uzumaki Naruto. But. Since when did Sex Gods not need an uke?

Sasuke firmly wrapped his slender fingers around his arousal, deciding to 'take care' of this now. Remembering Naruto's wet form from earlier he began to slowly stroke himself. Perfectly invisioning the blond's cold perked nipples he groaned softly, picking up his pace. Moaning Naruto's name he began to rub the head with his thumb, spreading his pre-cum onto it. Panting, he squeezed his length, "Ka-kami... Naruto..." He began to thrust hard into his hand now, stroking in time with his desperate thrusts. Sasuke groaned as he came hard onto his hand, slowly thrusting into the sticky hand as he rode the waves of his ecstatic orgasm. Slumping against the bath wall, he tried to control his uneven breaths.

Washing himself off, he turned off the water and got out of the shower. "That," he began to say to himself. "Was a one time thing only."

----

It was night time, all was quiet around Konoha at night. Not a single person in sight...

A figure roamed the halls of the ninja school. It stopped at a specific locker sliding something in. The figure laughed mirthfully and began to walk away with a mischievious glare in its eye.

---

Sasuke walked into school. Whether it was Valentines day or not the fangirls continued to pester him. He stopped at his locker and, making sure Naruto wasn't around, he put in the combination to his lock and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw... it..

It was another lavender envelope with 'To Sasuke' written in gold pen.

Sasuke shifted his eyes and quickly put the letter into his school bag before closing his locker.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously when he closed his locker.

Sasuke blushed.... "Wet, white, letter." he said in a quiet voice before quickly passing by Naruto full of embarrassment.

Naruto scratched his head. "What the fuck was that all about?"

---

A/N- Hmmmm.. Yes.... Maybe I should read an embarrassing letter aloud, get wet, and pray tha super hot Sasuke will notice me x3

F.A.Q

There were a lot of questions being asked! I'm here to answer, muaha!

Q. Disinterested? Don't you mean uninterested? - From MaidenintheMoon

A.No, I meant disinterested as typed. If you're going to be like that... xD It's like me reading your review and saying, "Umm ok.. Sowwy? I think you mean sorry. And hafta? You mean have to?" Thanks though x3 I hope we're still cool Maiden! Let's be buds on LJ! x3 hearts

Q.Did Naruto put the letter in Sasuke's locker? - From... Well, everyone.

A.Har har! You guys want me to just give you the plot on a platter? Too bad! XD Did he? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Try and guess if he did, we all know we want Sasuke's attention ;3

Q. Why would Naruto read the letter aloud if he wrote it? -From... Well, everyone.

A. I dunno. Why would he?

Haha! That's enough for this chapter. Remember! If you have already reviewed once, you can review again!!!! Review and Review! You want to keep me motivated right? I love you all!

Yes, the hawt Uchiha-Jerk-Off-Scene-Is-Longer, and revised. I kinda just went through this chapter and added a few things here and there. No harm done! Not at all! -Hands out tissues-

Lemons-


	3. Chapter 2

Blah Blah Blah---

Naru-chan: Hey... Sasuke...

Sasuke-kuuuun: What?

Naru-chan: Where's that bitch, Lemons?

Lemons- .

Sasuke-kuuuun: Looks like she fainted..

Naru-chan: From what?!?!?

Sasuke-kuuuun: I dunno... Maybe all those reviews?

Naru-chan: Really....

Sasuke-kuuuun and Naru-chan: **CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!! YOU CAN REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE, TWICE, THREE TIMES OR MORE!!**

Lemons- $$&#$...

Sasuke-kuuuun: .....

Naru-chan: ... Is she still writing while unconscious?

Sasuke-kuuuun: ..... Yes...

Naru-chan and Sasuke-kuuuun: **...... wtf.....**

---Fin

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto..... Sadly...**

Chapter 2 - Letter X Letter. Which one will win? Pt.1

Dear Sasuke,

_I want you to meet with me at school tonight at 11:00 P.M. Please meet me there. I've been longing to ask you something..._

_Always,_

Naruto

Sasuke read the letter again for the fifth time that day. Sure... It was Naruto's writing... but.. Why did it look so fake?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke had to admit though. He did actually want to go.

"Sasuke?!"

And what if it really is Naruto? Then what will he do? "I'll laugh in his face." he decided aloud.

"**SASUKE!!?!?!?!!!**"

Sasuke jumped and looked around. He spotted the blond and quirked a brow. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want?" Naruto growled as if that were an insult.

"Yes, what do _you_ want?" Sasuke shot back.

"I want you to get your lazy ass outside so we can talk, NOW!" Naruto demanded.

".... and why should I?"

"Sasuke, you better! or I'll show this letter to everyone!"

Sasuke stiffened and slid the closed letter into his pocket. "What letter?"

Naruto held out a red envelope with 'To Naruto' written in white gel pen. "This one!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ok. So the idiot had a red letter with 'To Naruto' on it. Why should he give a fuck? "And why should I give a fuck if you read it aloud?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, one. It has your writing. Two, it's talking about you masturbating. Three, **IT HAS YOUR FUCKING NAME SIGNED AT THE END**."

Sasuke paled. He suddenly had a feeling he was being... watched. He looked around the cafeteria then pulled Naruto down by the collar before whispering into his ear, "Ok. Let's go."

Naruto smirked and led Sasuke outside and to the roof of the school.

---

Shikamaru looked around. "Huh? Now where'd Naruto wander off to? How troublesome." he sighed.

Ino made her way over to Shikamaru and smiled sweetly. "Shikamaru, have you seen Naruto?"

"Nope." he said nonchalantly.

"I see.."

"Why are you looking for Naruto anyway?

"No reason... Hey.."

"Yeah?"

Ino smiled widely. "Let's go out again tonight, okay?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "But I was going to play Go with my father tonight."

Ino frowned. "I.. see."

"Uhh.. I mean. I'd love to go out again!"

Ino's smile returned. "Yay! Let's go out to a restaurant today!"

Shikamaru nodded, sighing inwardly. '_Women.. How... troublesome.._'

----

"Let me see it." Sasuke demanded.

"Why should I? I'd rather read it to you." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke growled. "Just give me the damn letter!" he said before snatching it away from Naruto and ripping it open. His eyes scanned over it quickly and he got even paler at the contents.

Dear Naruto,

_I was thinking about you last night and I... couldn't control myself. Thoughts of you flooded into my head and I couldn't help but feel... aroused... by you. Especially when you're wet... **Especially when you're wet**... Meet me at-_

_Always,_

Sasuke

Meet me at...? Ok. So the ending part sounded like his letter. Does that mean Naruto will be meeting him?

"So...? Are you done?" Naruto asked irritably.

"Why? You want it back that badly?"

Naruto blushed. "No! That's not what I meant. That's my blackmailing letter!!"

Sasuke smirked. "What if I want to keep it?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP IT!" Naruto yelled before snatching the letter away from Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What did the end say?"

"Meet me at."

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "It was torn out, idiot! Did you tear it?!"

"Ow! SASUKE! You stupid bastard. Why would I tear a blackmailing letter?!?!?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because you're stupid... dobe"

Naruto growled. "Stop calling me that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why? It fits you perfectly, dobe."

Naruto threw his hands up into the air. "Why the fuck do I even bother talking to you!?!?!?" he yelled before running back to the door on the roof, ripping it open, and running downstairs.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Naruto's such a... girl... How cute."

-----

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the small Konoha school. It was finally Friday. Valentines Day was on Tuesday... and why? Just why was Sasuke still getting letters he wondered?

Naruto walked out of school with Shikamaru, grinning like a fool. "Hey Shikamaru! let's get some ramen!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Why do you always ask me that?"

"You haven't said no yet!"

"What if I said no now?"

Naruto pouted. "Don't say no!"

"Sorry Naruto. I have things to do... But we can go tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. "Alright.."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome.." he said before walking off.

Sasuke looked at the pouting Naruto and walked toward him."Only this time." he said to him.

Naruto blinked and looked over at Sasuke. "What the hell are you talking about?"

".... I'll buy you ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened and a wide grin formed on his face. "SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!!" he shouted before taking his arm and pulling him in the direction of the ramen stand.

Sasuke smirked. '_Yeah. You love me. Tonight only..._'

----

Naruto sighed contently as he finished his 8th bowl of ramen.

Sasuke barely even touched his second. '_How does Naruto do it_?' he wondered. '_How does Naruto manage to fit all that ramen into that small... muscled... fuckable... body..?_'

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and frowned. "Not finishing a Miso Ramen is almost an insult.."

"Tch. I could hardly even stand the first."

Naruto growled. "W-well! It's not like you had to chose that kind anyway!" he said while snatching Sasuke's Miso ramen and beginning to finish it.

Sasuke's eye slightly twitched as he watched Naruto gorge himself with **his** ramen. Wasn't that like... An indirect kiss or something? He shrugged off the thought.

Naruto let out another sigh, rubbing his stomach contently. "That was great..."

_'I can think of other things that are great...' _Sasuke quirked a brow. "Are you done?"

Naruto snickered. "You're the one who said you wanted to buy me ramen. I should probably order a few to go." he plotted.

".... That was your last one." Sasuke said before paying the ramen man and leaving the stand.

Naruto pouted and followed after him.

"What do you want? I have somewhere to be.."

"'dunno. Just bored I guess. I need someone to entertain me."

'_I'd do more than that._' Sasuke thought lustfully.

"Hey.."

"What?

"What time is it?"

"10.."

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran off in the direction of his apartment, shouting. "OK, BYE SASUKE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!!"

Sasuke snorted at the ridiculous blond, watching him trip in his haste. Just where was he going?

----

It was 11 P.M. The school was bathed in moonlight, giving it an eerie feel. Who knew schools could be this... scary at night?

Sasuke sat at the bench in front of the school, waiting for Naruto-or who he thought was Naruto-to arrive.

Five minutes passed, followed by another ten. No one arrived and Sasuke was left sitting alone in the dark. He sighed irritably, about to get up, but quickly sat down as he saw a figure approaching him. His eyes widened as the figure was made clear by the moonlight. He talked in a whisper, no, in below a whisper.. "Sakura..?"

---

A/N:OMFG!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love you all so much, soooooooo much. Sorry for the cliffhanger...

I know this took so long... I was... Tied to an anchor and thrown into the sea... -makes up a Kakashi excuse-

REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! I'll be faster this time....!! -coughs-

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many reviews I had. I love you guys. -single tear.- There's going to be yaoi in the next chapter. Make me happy and review!!

Love,

Lemons-


End file.
